Casper McFadden (1995 live-action film)
Casper McFadden is the titular main protagonist of the 1995 film, Casper and it's 1996 sequel/spin-off animated series, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper. '' He is voiced by Malachi Pearson, In human form he is portrayed by Devon Sawa who also portrayed Alex Browning. Biography Casper was twelve years old and wanted a sled, but was refused by his father because it was too dangerous for him. The next mourning, Casper went downstairs and was surprised as he saw the sled for no reason. Excited, he took the sled outside and play in the snow all day. His father said that was enough, but he couldn't help it and kept playing. It soon became dark and Casper got cold, sick and died. They say he died from pneumonia, but is factually inaccurate. Now as a ghost, Casper spent his time with his father, so he wouldn't be alone. ''Casper Over the years, Casper spent most of his afterlife in Whipstaff Manor hoping to find a friend. He was under the care of his three Uncles: Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso; however, they mistreated him and forced him to do choirs such as cooking for them, or cleaning after their messes. One night at Whippstaff, two boys enter in the manor to take a picture to showoff to their classmates, but one of them has to take the picture of the other, but they both want to be in it, so the two end up bickering over who should take the picture, but Casper intervene and took the picture of them both. The two boys run screaming that they saw a ghost, which leaves the picture Casper took of them scared. In a stormy night, Carrigan Crittenden and her partner Paul "Dibs" Plutzker enter in Whippstaff after reading that the manor has a treasure inside. They immediately panic as they heard a soft voice saying "hello". They force the him to show himself, or they will have them arrested for tresspassing. It was revealed to be Casper as he slide down the stairway to introduce himself. Carrigan and Dibs screamed in fear, and Casper tries to calm them down knowing that his uncles would get cranky, but it was too late as he uncles appear and scare Carrigan and Dibs away. Outside, Carrigan and Dibs have made few attempts to get the ghosts out of the house, whether hiring a priest, a ghost exterminator, or construction workers to break down the house in order to get the treasure. It immediately failed as the construction workers stormed their way out terrified by the ghosts. Casper tried to stopped them by claiming they were kidding, but they all they left. Casper signed saying that all he wants is a friend. Bored and depressed, Casper kept flicking through the channels until it hits the news. It reports that a afterlife therapist named Dr. James Harvey who lost his wife believes that ghosts has unfinished business and thinks they need the help to crossover to the next dimension. This caught Casper's attention; however, he became more amused as the News cut to Harvey's daughter, Kathleen "Kat" Harvey and he instantly falls for her. With his ghostly powers, he infiltrated Carrigan's hotel room and inside her television and switch it to the news where they were showing Dr. Harvey. He moved right in front of the bathroom where she was in, so she can see. She had shown to be invested and hired Harvey. When the Harvey's arrived at Whipstaff, Casper was excited and nervous as he tries to come up with a way to introduce himself to Kat. When Kat was looking for a room, he followed her around until she came into his room and lay down on his bed which lead him to say, "There's a girl on my bed...yes!" When he revealed himself to her, she fainted. To wake her up, covered his body up with water and poured on to her. When she saw him again, she screamed causing her father to come in as Casper flees away. He hides himself in a closet, until Harvey opened the door and Casper greeted him. This caused Harvey to scream as he took carried his daughter away. Upset that his plan failed, he overhear his uncles coming in laughing, so Casper does whatever he can to stall them, so they won't frighten the Harveys, however, that plan failed when, they threw him to the moon and scared the Harveys anyway, but the Harvey manged to use a vacuum on them causing them to be trapped. The next morning, Casper greeted Kat good morning and immediately rapped her mouth around his body as she was about to scream again. Casper explained to her that he is indeed friendly and if she screams, she will wake his uncles and they would get cranky. He removed himself off her and offered her a seat in the kitchen table. She became amazed to the fact that she could see right through him. Casper putted on his chef and made her breakfast, by doing some tricks, for her amusement. Once he gave her breakfast, she intend to touch Casper's hand, so both of them were about to place their hands together as they fade through one another. They were interrupted, when Dr. Harvey showed up, so Casper made him breakfast as well and gave him a Newspaper. When Casper's uncles appear, they were angry by the fact that their nephew served the intruders as Stretch called them before his own guardians and force him to give them their meal. When Casper gave his elders their breakfast, they taunted him saying that he has no respected for him, as their annoyed nephew was clearing up their messes. He was then kicked off by Stretch like a soccer ball. Later, he followed Kat to school and indirectly played a prank on her classmates who were teasing her by tying their shoes together, and have them fall off when class was over. Kat's classmates wanted to have their Halloween party at Whipstaff, Casper wanted to be her date, but she was asked by her crush Vic DePhiplippi in which she accept much to Casper's dismay. Casper decided to show Kat a night on town. He took her to the Lighthouse he goes to every night. Kat began to asked him about his life before he died, but Casper couldn't remember. Later the same night, Casper and Kat were in bed and Kat continued to asked as to why he can't remember. Casper explained that when you ghost life doesn't matter anymore, so he just forgets. Kat explained the times she remembers her mother before she died and all the good times they had with each other. Kat began to asked Casper if her mother was a ghost would she forget about her, but Casper respond that her mother wouldn't forget about her. As Kat was falling a sleep, Casper asked if he was alive that would she go to the Halloween dance with him. She mutter yes. He then asked, "Kat...Can't I keep you?" and kissed her on the cheek. Kat told Casper to close the window, for she is cold. Casper eventually fell asleep. The next morning, Casper woke up and found a room that Kat redecorated with his old stuff, helping him to remember. He fully began remembering by looking at all of his old toys he had before his death. He then floated to a room and gave Kat an old dress, that used to belong to his mother, and Kat decided to wear it for the party. He also showed her the sled that his father gave him which explained his tragic death. Kat asked about what is it like to die, and he explained is like being born, but backwards. They found a Newspaper with a picture of his father: J.T. McFadden saying he was haunted by the ghost of his dead son, and the only way to bring him back as the Lazarus. Casper took Kat to his father's lab and was unaware that they were being followed by Carrigan and Dibs. Casper had Kat go on one of his father's inventions called the Up and At'em Machine which is a secret passageway in between Library and the Lab. Inside the lab, Casper explained about how his father was a great inventor and that he used to play around in his lab all the time and has a treasure vault. When Casper try get Lazarus to appeared, Kat opened a book which revealed to have a button in it and pushed it as the Lazarus rises up. When Casper was about to get inside Kat was getting real worried, but he went inside anyway saying that he will be alive. It was foiled when Carrigan and Dibs took the glass capsule that would make the machine work causing Casper to be transformed into a sunny-size up egg. Casper regained into his ghost shape self and both he and Kat were interrupted by a ghost of Carrigan after falling out of a cliff and took Casper's treasure chest and demand Dibs to get the Lazarus working, but he betrays her and wanted the treasure for himself which cause Carrigan to send him off flying leaving his fate unknown. Casper and Kat trick Carrigan about her unfinished business, as she stated that she has no unfinished business causing her to cross-over. Casper and Kat attempted to try the machine again, but was interrupted by fully ghosted Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trio. Now as a ghost after falling off of a damp, Harvey had no memory of who he is as well as who his own daughter is. A sobering Kat snapped him out of his amnesia by giving him the pinky promise they had before they move into Whipstaff. Seeing how depressed Kat was, Casper felt that Harvey needed the Lazarus more than him, so he took him inside the machine and turned it on. Harvey was back to his live self and is reunited with his daughter, leaving Casper sadden that he miss his chance for having a second life. Later that night, Casper was in his newly decorated toy room alone and depressed. He gets a visit from Kat's mother: Amelia Harvey who was an angel and told him how noble and caring he was for bringing Dr. Harvey back to life, for Kat needs her father. She even commented on how his own father would never forget the sacrifice his son made for the happiness of Kat and Harvey and that he is very proud of him for fulfilling his dreams. As a reward, Amelia gave Casper his dream of a second life, but for tonight only and have up until 10:00 P.M. She used her magic dust on him and transformed the young ghost into a boy once more. As a human boy, Casper went downstairs to the dance where everyone except Kat was dancing with their partners, after her date Vic and his friend who is also Kat's rival, Amber Whitmire were scared away by the Ghostly Trio. Casper took Kat's hand and took her to the dance floor. They dance to the music that was playing called "Remember me this way." Casper had both Kat and himself floated which caused a frighten shock to Kat. Casper gave the quote he gave to Kat the night before "Can I keep you?" which is revealed to Kat that the boy she was dancing with was Casper. Once the clock stuck 10:00, Casper kissed Kat on the lips as he was slowly transformed back to his ghostly body and gave a nervous "boo" to the students which scared them all away. In the end, Casper, Kat, and Dr. Harvey decided to have the party all to themselves with The Ghostly Trio dressing themselves as Little Richard and playing the Little Richard version of the Casper the Friendly Ghost theme song. Similar Heroes * Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Sam Wheat (Ghost) Gallery Casper (1995).jpg|Casper Casper-1995-ScreenShot-49.jpg|Casper and Kat Casper with Kat.jpg|Casper gagging Kat, so she won't scream devon-sawa-casper1.jpg|Human Casper tmb_5567_480.jpg|Casper being revealed as a ghost to the students at Kat's school, after transforming back from a human to a ghost casper8232012.jpeg|Casper and Kat after the students left the party in fear casper cooking.jpg|Casper in his cheft hat cooking for Kat Casper and Kat.jpg houseguestscasper.jpg|Casper and Kat in bed casper-1995-10-g.jpg Casper ur60 sad casper by harroldsheep.jpg|Casper deciding to sacrifice his second chance on life and gives it to Dr. Harvey, so Kat can be reunited with her father Casper.jpg|Casper practicing on how to greet Kat Casper and his uncles, The Ghostly Trio.jpg|Casper trying to stall his uncles: The Ghostly Trio, so they won't scare away the Harveys Trivia *The name McFadden reveals to be Casper's last name. *This was the only time when Casper was brought back to life only for a short time. *When Casper is seen flipping through channels, one of channels shows a cartoon woman shouted "g-g-ghost!" This was taken from the Casper cartoon "Once Upon A Rhyme." *The human form Casper was portrayed by Devon Sawa. *Casper is the very first digitally, created character to be in the lead role of a film. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Category:Pure of heart Category:In love heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Kid Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Casper Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:The Icon Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Possessors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:The Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased